


Правило одного раза

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Заявка: По/Рей. Финн начинает замечать, что между двумя его лучшими друзьями что-то происходит.





	Правило одного раза

— Финн, приятель! — По оглядывается на него и неохотно убирает ладонь с затылка Рей. — Тебе что-то нужно?

Финн смотрит, как Рей смущенно заправляет за ухо выбившуюся прядь.

— Вообще-то да. Рей, ты не могла бы помочь мне с двигателем?

Они сидят так близко, что касаются плечами. И локтями. И бедрами. И Финн прекрасно понимает, что это значит.

— Обязательно прямо сейчас? — хмурится По, но Рей уже встает.

— Конечно, Финн.

*

— По, генерал Органа тебя ищет. 

Рей вздрагивает и отстраняется, По определенно пытается убить Финна взглядом.

— Это не может подождать?

Финн пожимает плечами:

— Кажется, это было срочно.

Генерал Органа его не ищет, но когда увидит, наверняка даст какое-нибудь поручение, так что на какое-то время они в безопасности.

*

В следующий раз Финн подговаривает вмешаться ББ-8, но По быстро догадывается, кто за этим стоит. Финн прячется от них с Рей по всей базе — тоже неплохой вариант отвлечения внимания.

*

— Фин, приятель, ты ведешь себя не по-товарищески. Если говорить прямо — просто по-скотски! — На этот раз По вламывается в каюту к Финну и, кажется, он очень сердит. — Если ты запал на Рей — добивайся ее как мужчина, а не вставляй мне палки в колеса!

— Запал? — переспрашивает Финн. — Нет, с чего ты взял? Она мой друг.

— Тогда какого криффа... Подожди. Ты запал на меня?

— Нет, — Финн качает головой. — Ты тоже мой друг.

По устало вздыхает и садится рядом с ним.

— Тогда повторяю вопрос: какого криффа ты творишь?

Финн непонимающе смотрит на него. Это же очевидно. Если они с Рей не могут думать здраво, то кто-то должен подумать за них. Это нормально, они всегда так делали в отряде. «Правило одного раза» выполнялось строго.

— Вам что, запрещено было заниматься сексом? — переспрашивает По.

— Заниматься сексом не запрещено, — терпеливо объясняет Финн. Как же иногда сложно говорить с не-штурмовиками! — Запрещено формировать постоянные связи. Если занимаешься с кем-то сексом несколько раз подряд, вас переводят в разные подразделения. А я не хочу, чтобы тебя переводили. Или Рей.

На лице По выражение, которое появляется каждый раз, когда Финн рассказывает самые невинные вещи из прошлой жизни. Как будто он готов передушить все командование Первого Порядка голыми руками.

— Что, в Сопротивлении как-то по-другому? — спрашивает Финн.

По медленно выдыхает и разжимает кулаки.

— И в Сопротивлении, и в Новой Республике. За всю Галактику не скажу — но в цивилизованной ее части точно. Никто никуда никого не переводит из-за секса. Это личное дело тех, кто им занимается. Стой... так ты поэтому от Роуз бегаешь?

Финн кивает. Роуз ему нравится, и он совсем не хочет оказаться с ней на разных базах.

— Правда не переведут? — спрашивает он, заглядывая По в лицо.

По обнимает его за плечи.

— Обещаю.— И тут же хитро подмигивает: — Как насчет двойного свидания?


End file.
